Keisho Aletar
Keisho Aletar is a minor character in the novel series The Seven Medals. She is an elf and the star backstroker of the Westla High Swim Team. An immortal protecting the lives of her best friend, Morgan, and her worst enemy, Idle, she lives on Tieca in the Ring of Life with an eternal curse on her shoulders. (TW: PARENT ABUSE) Keisho appears to be very butch. She has a part of her hair shaven off and flipped to the right side of her head. Most of the time, she wears dark makeup and long-sleeved shirts with shorts. Sometimes, she will wear a choker. The reason she keeps her hair short is to prevent being grabbed and hurt (due to past experiences with her mother) and makes Morgan do the same for her safety. Personality and Interests Keisho has a very stubborn and arrogant personality, from her firmness of not wanting to fall in love to keeping Morgan safe. She is deemed immortal, due to a curse that keeps her, Morgan, and Idle alive. When she was a warlock living in medieval times, she met Morgan (who was a peasant boy) and fell in love with him. She cursed Morgan and Idle to stay together when Idle (the prince) came to her, demanding that she help him find true love. She married a woman named Liv Nailo in an attempt to get over Morgan, which worked out for a while. While Liv was working in the Banished Forests as a social worker, she ran into Jay, who was unwanted by other tieflings because of his soft, but chaotic, exterior. Keisho adopted him and helped raise him until he was nine, when she said she had to leave for immortal business. On Tieca, she fell for Morgan all over again. Fearing that she would cheat, she pushed everyone away and became only focused on her swimming. After six months, the Nine Hells struck Tieca and everyone fled to space. Secluding herself further, she came off as harsh to those who were curious to know her (Hugo and Mathias). Slowly, she came out of her shell and became softer. Even though Keisho is immortal, her feelings and emotions about those she loves (Morgan, Jay and Liv) overcome her when it comes to making decisions. Due to her rough childhood past with her mom as a prostitute, she feels the need to surround Morgan (who she not only sees as a crush but as a best friend) with constant love and attention to show her she cares. When her and Idle become husband and wife, Keisho is struck with depression and is unable to come out of it until reuniting with Sam, Mandy, Liv, and Jay. When she loses Hugo due to sacrificing himself to a dragon, she fears what will happen between her and Liv and seeks out telling her she loves her. Unable to lose her, she begs for her to come with them to the Nine Hells, which Liv cannot do, due to her commitment to parenting (Keisho is not ready to grow up and raise a family). She tells Keisho she must go and bids her farewell with a kiss. After the novel ends, Keisho returns to Tieca with full knowledge of what has happened and vows to avenge past-Hugo. She leaves the high school with a farewell hug from Morgan and Bardryn and goes to Medielv to tell Mandy she's ready to face her legacy with Sam and Lindy, in which the novel ends. Relationships Morgan Sumor Morgan is Keisho's best friend and platonic soulmate. They met centuries ago when Keisho was a warlock living deep in the forests of Medielv and Morgan was a peasant boy from the poorer village. She fell in love and attempted to swoon him, but he had fallen for the prince. When the prince broke his heart she swore to curse him until he learned his lesson. Every time the trio comes back to life, Keisho and Morgan become immediate best friends. It takes up until the events of the Seven Medals for Keisho to act on her feelings, in which she has an affair with her the night before her wedding. While she has loved her best friend for many years, she would never tear her away from Idle, or would she cheat on Liv. In the epilogue, Keisho and Morgan are walking out the girl's locker room, dressed in their team swimsuits. Morgan is complaining about how annoying Idle is and Keisho smiles, knowing they will end up together either way. She then tells Morgan she will be right back and gives her an incredibly long hug, knowing it will be the last time she sees her. When she leaves, Morgan waits around on the deck, thinking she just forgot her towel. Keisho's feelings for Morgan are very obvious. Alvonek feels pity for her when he reads her inner thoughts and she's still trying to get over her with someone else. Idle Batluek Idle is Keisho's rival for Morgan. She loses when Morgan falls for him first, and cries during their wedding. While they have never told each other they hate each other, they naturally despise each other. Liv Nailo Liv is Keisho's wife. She is the mother to their son, Jay, and a social worker in the Banished Forests on Planet Medielv. Liv is a very quiet woman, but when she sees Keisho, she becomes outspoken and enraged. When they reunite, she lashes out on her for leaving her with Jay. Jay Nailo Jay is Keisho's adopted son. While their interaction is little, she speaks well on her son and misses him dearly. Trivia *Keisho owns a black cat named Karma. She is 13. *In the epilogue, when Keisho leaves to go find Mandy, the author said that Morgan is like a lost puppy without Keisho, and Keisho nearly begged the other Space Gods to let go back when she left Tieca without her best friend. *When asked if there would be a sequel to the Seven Medals, Keisho's story arc or her ending to the novel was the second most likely choice, right after the backstory of Luth, Karen, Amy, Amnon, Monika, and Rosie's relationship in the Nine Hells. *Keisho's birthday is February 19th. She is a Pisces. *According to the author, if sexuality were to exist in the Ring of Life, Keisho would be a lesbian.